DNA can be used to develop new drugs or to link someone to a crime. However, before this can be done, the DNA must be isolated from a sample. These samples include, for example, blood, urine, human cells, hair, bacteria, yeast and tissue. Each of these samples include cells, which include nucleic acid. Nucleic acid is a nucleotide chain, which conveys genetic information. The most common forms of nucleic acid are DNA and RNA.
In order to isolate the nucleic acid from the samples, prior art devices use a tray having several exposed cavities. The sample is placed into one of the cavities and conventional processing steps are used to isolate the DNA from the sample.
This prior art system has several disadvantages, including contamination, and inability to perform parallel processing or asynchronous processing. Since the cavities are exposed, contaminants can easily affect the DNA. In addition, the prior art system requires the preparation of several sampler at one time. In addition, these prior art systems require a significant amount of time to process multiple samples.